Islam vs. The World
At the end of World War 3: Sinister Operations, a plan called Islam vs. The World (AKA Radical Islam vs. Everyone) started to surface on the Internet. The plan got its start when thousands of governments hurt by the recent radical Islamic terrorist attacks retaliated by parodying the fatwa of Osama Bin Laden and broadcasted the spoof on international news. Origins In 2026, a year after Operation Grendel ended, US President Miguel Rodriguez, after having removed Ben Hoving from his dictatorship and sending the Iron Hand into hiding, was inaugurated as President of the United States. After the events of Operation Crossed Swords he called for the killing of all radicals in Islam to prevent future aggression against America. In addition, Olivia Coons, now leader of The Force following Lexy Mae Kuper's retirement, called for the extermination of radical Islam after the events of Operation Crossed Swords, which resulted in the loss of nearly everybody in her unit, most of which were friends and classmates from Beverly Hills High School. The Plan goes viral In 2027, Chinese President Chang Lo made an alliance with the Russian, American and European governments against Muhammad's Army following a failed attempt made by Ali Al-Washir's son, Habib Al-Washir, to crash the Chinese Stock Exchange in retaliation for their help in Operation Crossed Swords. The name of this alliance was the NWA, or New World Alliance. On June 2, 2027, the Chinese, Russian, European and American government-in conjunction with The Force-gave a unified speech (actually a parodied version of Osama Bin Laden's 1998 fatwa) calling for the killing of all Muhammad's Army Muslims and their supporters across the Islamic Middle East. Angered by this rather "harsh" statement, Habib Al-Washir took over as leader of Muhammad's Army and issued a declaration of war against the entire alliance of American, European, Chinese and Russian governments, believing them to be "agents of Shaytan." All across America and the allied countries, people made huge rallies and eventually held brutal demonstrations against radical Islam. Eventually, the decision was made by the New World Alliance to launch a full-scale invasion of the Muslim Middle East to find and purge the Islamic countries of Muhammad's Army members and their supporters. When news of the invasion reached Habib, he was incensed to the point where he ordered Muhammad's Army (which had grown to a large military company at this time) to invade Iraq, Afghanistan, Kuwait, Jordan, Oman, United Arab Emirates, and Egypt, which he considered "neutral", or "insensitive to the need to kill all enemies of Islam." The Next Crusade In an event known as The Next Crusade, the US Army, People's Liberation Army, Russian Armed Forces, and the individual militaries of the European Confederation launched a military ''blitzkrieg ''attack on Iran, Afghanistan, Iraq, Jordan, Kuwait, United Arab Emirates, and all other nations hit by Habib's invasion in an attempt to liberate them. Finally, they planned to invade Iran itself in an attempt to remove Habib from power and eliminate Muhammad's Army completely. Trivia *The origins of this conflict could point to a possible sequel. *This is the first conflict to have an origin depicted, but no actual combat. Gallery Dubai.png|Dubai, United Arab Emirates, one of the invaded cities Gallery